Spider-Webs (Season 2)
Listed below are the episodes of Spider-Webs Season 2, containing brief episode descriptions, and listing characters that make their first appearence in Spider-Webs. Episode 1: Aftershock After wondering where Rebecca Saint is, Nichole, Taylor and Heath are finally informed that she has been killed. Heath swears revenge on who he believes is responsible for the crime, Julio Zapien and Lance McGlone. Episode 2: Meet My Sister First appearences: Raychell Moore The rest of the band is introduced to Nichole's nine-month-junior sister, Raychell. Episode 3: Urebaymania First appearences: River Urebay, Max Urebay More siblings are revealed as Nichole's boss, Remanuel Urebay, introduces Nichole and Joey to his brothers River and Max. Later that day, Nichole becomes increasingly uncomfortable as her sister connects with her friends. Episode 4: You're Better Off Without Me When Nichole gets a sore throat, her sister Raychell fills in for her when False Illusions play a local gig, making Nichole feel even worse. She decides that everyone would be happier if she just disappeared. Episode 5: Sudden Departure Feeling betrayed by Nichole when finding out she is dating Joey, Heath loses it and decides he needs to take a break from Aphid Cove. Episode 6: The Arrival First appearences: Bud Williams, Danny Williams, Allison Williams, Miles Green Heath goes to Springhood Farm, a ranch formerly owned by his Uncle Joe. After the experiences he undertakes while there, he begins to believe that he doesn't need to go back to Aphid Cove again. Episode 7: Recording Begins... Without Heath False Illusions gets to work on their debut album. But with Nichole's mind elsewhere, an argument soon breaks about between her and her boyfriend Joey, ultimately resulting in the whole band being in uproar. Episode 8: Making Up and Breaking Up Breaking up with Joey causes Nichole to retreat to her room and refuse to come out for anyone, until her sister Raychell decides to intervene. Things turn upside down when Joey tries to mend the fences. Episode 9: Conspiracy Remanuel has a meeting with Raychell to discuss a plan he has regarding Nichole. Also, False Illusions hold auditions to find a new bassist. Episode 10: Amanda's Breaking Point The burden of Rebecca Saint's death begins to burrow deep into Amanda's mind, causing her to start going insane. Also, Taylor decides that it is time to confess his love for Amanda. Episode 11: Complete Conniption First appearences: Stan Walter Having served almost a year in a maximum security prison, and facing almost 80 life sentences, Julio Zapien decides it is do or die, and does what he can to escape jail to extract revenge on Amanda Perkins. Episode 12: Taylor's Track Record First appearences: In Taylor tells his best friend from primary school about some of the women he has slept with in his life, while Amanda is convinced that she is losing her mind over guilt. Episode 13: Hometown Heroes False Illusions play a gig before a hometown crowd in a small local club. They debut a new song named "Back Home", which describes the pain of losing a friend. Episode 14: Prelude To Deception When learning that the majority of the votes in the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition will be made up by the public, Remanuel pushes Raychell to reach her full potential - especially with the sake of his company riding on her performance. Spider-Webs: The Second Movie First appearences: Jim Spencer, Billy Jensen, Silvia Bronson It is finally time for the Aphid Cove Young-Stars Competition, where the winning musical act will receive a record deal with Urebay Records. The competition is tough, and Nichole and the others learn how much tougher it really is when Raychell shows up as an opponent, as well as the returning Heath Williams with a new band of his own, These Four Souls. With Julio on the loose and seeking revenge on Amanda, things are bound to go downhill fast. Spider-Webs Chronology Previous: Spider-Webs (Season 1) - Next: Spider-Webs (Season 3)